Our time
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Tras el retiro de Yuuri al posicionarse como el mejor del mundo, Yuri Plisetsky no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad para abandonar la rivalidad y aflorar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora que está seguro de que sí hay lugar para ellos.


Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

¡Hoy inició la YuruuriWeek2017! Y quise empezar publicando mi primer capitulo pero no lo terminé, así que me pondré mañana a escribir para poder empezar a aportar. No sé si logre hacer todos los promopts, pero al menos intentaré hacerlo. Todo depende de cuanto tiempo me quede con Matryoshka xD

Ah, y sobre mi trabajo, no me gusta denigrar a ningún personaje para exaltar a otro, o hacer valida una pareja, así que nuestro Victor será el adorable Victor que todos conocemos. No afectará en la relación de Yuuri y Yuri, seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Yuuri y alma gemela amistosa (cosa que a Yurio enoja pero no puede decir nada porque llamó a Otabek su mejor amigo xD). Veremos entonces una versión canon de la pareja. ¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: El día que te lo confesé, tu lo prometiste.**

Apenas arribó a la estación, Yuri tuvo un deja vú. Se había encontrado allí seis años atrás, cuando en un arranque de pura impulsividad había buscado un pasaje de avión y viajado en tren sólo para obligar que Víctor le cumpliera una promesa. No era que importara en ese momento recordar si Víctor lo hizo o no, pero una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó sobre sus labios al reconocer el lugar y ver aún los afiches de la leyenda de Japón en patinaje artístico aún colgados por todo el edificio, como si quisieran ignorar el deseo de Yuuri Katsuki de abandonar la pista de patinaje.

De hecho, de ese viaje obtuvo más que un programa ganador.

Mientras empujaba su equipaje por la rampa, Yuri se permitió recordar la imagen de Yuuri alzando el oro por quinta vez en el mundial, venciendo al resto de los competidores en una racha que nadie había podido detener desde que Víctor Nikiforov había dejado de competir. Se había retirado solo porque ya había tenido un par de inquietantes llamados de alarmas de su cuerpo y Yuuri decidió salir de la pista antes de que una lesión lo sacara para siempre. Y pese a saberlo, porque Yuuri se lo había dicho justo antes de que se fuera a China a competir por los cuatro continentes, no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Tampoco para confesarlo antes de que se fuera. Cada vez que vio la oportunidad propicia, un Víctor Nikiforov interrumpía con su algarabía o su propia lengua decidía quedar en coma.

Yuuri había vivido en Rusia durante esos cinco años después de haberle ganado por apenas décimas en el Grand Prix Final. Juntos habían asistido a la boda de Víctor con una reconocida bailarina sueca que conoció en una presentación, donde Yuri fue testigo y Yuuri uno de los padrinos. También habían tenido que salir corriendo a la clínica cuando la mujer de Víctor dio a luz y éste los había llamado desesperado por los nervios.

Habían sido cinco buenos años, compitiendo, jugando, pasando por los mejores y peores momentos. Era normal haber sentido que con la partida de Yuuri se acababan las razones para sentir a San Petersburgo como su hogar, y había sido ridículo que la misma persona que lo había empujado a tomar ese vuelo seis años atrás, lo hubiera hecho de nuevo en ese momento, mientras patinaba con su pequeño hijo agarrado de su pierna, que parecía haber nacido con dos patines pegados a los pies.

—Ve y dicelo.

—No es tu problema. —Había refunfuñando desde la baranda, desanimado y sin ganas ni de ejecutar saltos aunque sabía que Georgi le había pedido repetir su programa y que la coreografìa de Víctor seguramente le haría ganar todas las competiciones. Víctor siguió sosteniendo con su dedo la mano de su hijo quien intentaba dar una vuelta sin caerse.

—No, mío no es, pero si sigues haciéndonos perder el tiempo lo será. —La acostumbrada petulancia de Víctor no había cambiado con los años, menos considerando que desde que estaba felizmente casado y era un modelo de padre ejemplar (ante su parecer), tenía más razones para sentirse por sobre la media. Yuri había resoplado y le dirigió la mirada con poca paciencia.

Además del hecho de que Yuuri no estuviera allí, estaba ese otro asunto: la felicidad parecía estar en toda Rusia menos en él. Otabek se había mudado con Mila para iniciar una vida juntos, Georgi iba a ser padre por segunda vez, Víctor era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y estrellaba a todos con su sonrisa corazón, y él estaba allí pensando en sí hubiera cambiado algo con decirle a Yuuri que estaba clavado por él desde hacía dos años o más.

Se había sentido como si la vida se riera a la cara.

Entonces se había alejado, pensó en tomar aire en un lugar donde no hubiera corazones volando por cada respiración que tomaba. Su nueva altura, recolectada por años de crecimiento, nunca sería intimidante para Víctor, y eso lo supo cuando se tropezó con él y lo miró con esos ojos penetrantes y esa sonrisa odiosa que su hijo, no sabía porque, estaba imitando también al estar en sus brazos. La doble mirada de Nikiforov era, a su vez, el doble de intimidante.

—Repetiré de nuevo, ve y dicelo. —Allí su sonrisa cambió y la intensidad de su mirada dejó de sentirse molesta y comenzó a expresarle una calidez que hasta el momento no lograba descifrar—. Cuando vayas me lo agradecerás.

De lo único que estaba aseguro, es que el taxi que había tomado iba a Yu-topia gracias a la fuerza con la que la mirada de Víctor empujó la posibilidad de que este sí fuera su tiempo. Que después de haber visto a Yuuri en dos relaciones infructuosa, ahora sí tuviera la oportunidad de estar con él no como el amigo incondicional y que quizás, el retiro, y la ruptura de su relación como rivales, diera paso a algo más.

La llegada a Yu-topia fue ruidosa tal como era esperado. Inmediatamente Mari lo recibió emocionada, al borde del llanto y halagando cuán guapo era pese a que su esposo la miraba desde la caja con bastante irritación. Su hija correteaba alrededor de sus piernas saltando porque reconocía la figura de Yuri como el artista rock de mamá, y Hiroko estaba tan feliz que saltaba camino a la cocina mientras mencionaba que era noche de Katsudón.

Después de que su equipaje fuera confiscado por Toshiya, Yuri tuvo tiempo de preguntar en donde se encontraba Yuuri, porque era a quien había ido a buscar y quién no había aparecido en toda la algarabía. Debió esperarse la respuesta de Mari, indicándole que su hermano estaba en el Ice Castle. Yuri no dudo un sólo segundo en ir hasta allá.

El pueblo de Hasetsu seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero debía reconocer que había tropezado con más extranjeros de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Luego recordó que gracias a la fama que Yuuri obtuvo en el patinaje, el pueblo se había convertido en unos de los destinos predilectos. Que incluso se había abierto un museo donde estaban las pertenencias de Yuuri, fotografías y videos de sus programas además de retratos de otros patinadores antes de él que fueron los primeros japoneses en buscar hacer historia. Después iría a conocerlos; de verdad se le antojaba pasar por esos sitios y seguro ver a Yuuri ocultando su rostro avergonzado porque pese a cinco años de victoria, seguía siendo el mismo que prefería evitar verse en los poster y panfletos.

No, no era modestia, ni humildad, era sólo verguenza.

Antes de lo previsto, ya se encontraba frente al Ice Castle y tuvo que retener el cuerpo de Yuko cuando está corrió presa de la emoción a abrazarlo. Esperaba que detrás de ella estuviera sus hijas, seguro ya adolescentes, pero no vinieron a él.

—Me alegra verte. —Sonrió encantada, después de recuperar su compostura como mujer casada que era. Yuri sonrió de lado, algo avergonzado, porque Yuko seguía teniendo el poder de hacerlo sentir como un niño mimado—. ¿Vienes a buscar a Yuuri?

—¿Está ocupado? —Yuko renegó, mientras se abría paso para acompañarlo al pasillo.

—Sólo patina. Ya terminó su clase de práctica con mis hijas. ¿Sabías que fueron aceptadas en la liga Junior? Apenas vieron a Yuuri llegar, no tardaron en casi obligarlo a aceptar. Lo amenazaron con subir videos vergonzosos de él en las redes.

—Oh Dios. —No soportó la carcajada al imaginarlo. Yuuri siendo sonsacado por un trío de trillizas de doce años para aceptar ser su entrenador. Yuko le acompañó con la risa mientras la pista se abría paso ante sus ojos.

Allí estaba Yuuri patinando, como lo recordaba, como lo había visto miles de veces en la pista de San Petersburgo, pero sentía que había dejado de hacerlo por una eternidad. Nunca pensó que verlo de nuevo en el hielo sería suficiente para ponerle el corazón latir con fuerza y la euforia le invadiera los huesos. Yuuri estaba allí, deslizándose con la _paloma_ para luego hacer una pirueta, ajeno a la vista del resto. No había perdido su práctica, mucho menos su contextura, lo que lo hacía bello de ver de cualquier forma.

—Oye Yuri, has crecido mucho. —Alabó Yuko, sin contener la emoción—. Recuerdo la primera vez que viniste, la algarabía que se formó en ese momento. Eras tan pequeño que me provocaba solo abrazarte y brindarte chocolate caliente. —Yuri sonrió de lado, sin quitarle la mirada a Yuuri ejecutando con una preciosidad imposible el Salchow Cuádruple—. Ahora creo que tienes la altura de Victor.

Un par de centímetros menos, pero como no le gustaba admitirlo la dejó con esa idea. Víctor se la pasaba aprovechando el par de centímetro para burlarse de él cuando este se metía con su _calva_. Pero Yuko tenía razón, Yuri ya no era el niño que estaba refunfuñando, era un hombre adulto, un joven que ya sabía qué quería en su vida y eso estaba allí, haciendo una preciosa pirueta en el hielo. Yuri no solo había crecido en altura, sino en la fuerza de sus músculos, en la anchura de su espalda como el cuerpo preciado de un deportista europeo. Su cabello largo y sujeto en una cola baja, llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, dejando caer un par de mechones que enmarcaba su rostro, anguloso y varonil. Comparado a Yuuri, había cambiado mucho, porque Yuuri seguía siendo _su Yuuri_ y eso no había dejado de fascinarlo.

Esa misma figura que no había cambiado en cinco años, que se había quedado en esa misma altura, que muchas veces aprovechó para abrazarlo y ocultarlo en sus brazos cada vez que pudo; se había detenido al percatarse de su presencia. Yuri sintió el sobresalto cuando los ojos marrones y brillantes, seguro con la adrenalina a mil al acabar de hacer lo que más amaba hacer en su vida, se posaron sobre él reconociéndolo. El rubor en el rostro de Yuuri no pasó desapercibido, pero Yuri no se atrevió a creer que fuera por él.

—Ey. —Saludó desde su lugar, alzando su mano y mirando los ojos de Yuuri, cerrándose un poco para enmarcar su mirada.

Esperó que Yuuri saliera de la pista y que Yuko la abandonara para dejarlos solos en las gradas, con las luces colándolse por las ventanas del Ice Castle. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, recuerdos de momentos divertidos, extravagantes y valiosos para él. Pero uno de los que más le gustaba recordar fue la vez que Yuuri le pidió que le ayudará a aprender el Salchow Cuádruple, y estuvieron esa mañana solos, practicando. Había sido vergonzosos ser encontrado _infraganti_ por Víctor, pero esa vez fue la primera que había tenido a Yuuri para sí solo, e infantilmente, había desarrollado el deseo de que esas veces se repitieran.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado, tras haber protegido sus patines, unos casi del mismo diseño de Víctor porque fueron regalos de él cuando ganó su primer oro. Yuri ignoró el brillo azul de esas navajas, emblemático del paso de Yuuri en el hielo, y trató de destrabar su lengua que había decidido, de nuevo, entrar en coma. Miró a Yuuri y éste estaba con la mirada sobre el hielo y las manos tomadas sobre sus piernas. Llevaban ya no sabía cuánto tiempo así, callados, y volvió a maldecirse dentro de sí mismo por no encontrar la manera de hacer mover su boca.

Quería decirle muchas cosas... tantas. Pero en vez de eso, se había quedado con todo atorado en la lengua, pensando en sí debería escribirlo y así tendría más suerte. Su rostro haciendo muecas de frustración y sus manos moviéndose inquietas, eran desapercibidos por Yuuri que parecía estar atento a algo en la pared del otro lado de la pista.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Empezó Yuuri, con la pregunta más evidente de todas—. Yuri inclinó sus hombros al frente—. Pensé estarías preparándote para la nueva temporada.

—Es aburrido sin tí. —Soltó sin pensar, ganándose la mirada de Yuuri.

Y no iba a decirle que la razón por la que había tomado el primer vuelo de Japón de quince horas, y un viaje en tren de casi nueve horas obedecía a solo el brillo de la mirada de Víctor y su sonrisa petulante, diciéndole que sabía algo que él no y que era mejor que le hiciera caso por una vez en su vida.

Sus manos se sintieron sudar, las volvió a mover intentando disipar el calor que no debería sentir en una pista de hielo. Miró de reojo hacía Yuuri, y al notar la leve sonrisa en su perfil mirando de nuevo con interés a la otra pared, le golpeó el corazón obligándolo a acelerar los latidos.

"Dile, Yuri. " Pensó, y sintió que su lengua se apegaba al paladar, escondida y temblando con cobardía. "Aprovecha y dile."

Pero no, su lengua estaba de nuevo en coma, y el estómago se le estaba cerrando en un puño. Yuri volvió a morder su labio y a fruncir su ceño. Apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —Escuchó a Yuuri y se sorprendió al ver que una de sus manos estaba siendo cubierta por la de él—. Pensé que venir aclararía mejor mi mente, y ciertamente fue así. De alguna manera tengo que volver siempre a donde todo empezó para encontrar una respuesta que no ha cambiado.

—¿Eh? —No entendió, pero miró los ojos de Yuuri hacía él y su corazón se paralizó.

—Porque considero que empezó aquí. Justamente aquí. Cuando descubrí que el niño petulante que había ido al baño de Sochi a ofenderme tenía un talento incalculable, pero también una sensibilidad escondida igual de grande. Y que pensé, me gustaría ser su amigo.

Yuuri le había envuelto la mano. Yuuri estaba moviendo los dedos sobre los suyos, estaba rodeandolos y buscando la forma de encajarlos y Yuri tardó en comprenderlo, tardó aún más en permitírselo, víctima de su propia confusión. Podía escuchar ahora a Nikiforov diciendole un "Te lo dije" con la mirada.

—Claro, eso fue antes de que tuvieras el descaro de decir que Otabek era tu primer mejor amigo. —Yuri enrojeció ante la mirada potente de Yuuri, quien fruncía su ceño y arrugó la nariz para denotar lo poco que le agradó eso, que le seguía agradando eso.

—Pero yo siempre... ¡Es que tu siempre! ¡Tu siempre te la pasabas encima de Víctor! —Reclamó infantilmente y Yuuri inclinó su cabeza, con una sonrisa entretenida que parecía jugar con él.

—Bueno, pero yo quería ser tu amigo antes. —Desvió la atención de Víctor.

—Pufff... ¿ves? ¡No lo niegas! —Refunfuñó, ladeando el rostro irritado porque en verdad no quería pensar en Víctor en ese momento y era él quien lo había sacado. Prefería enfocarse en el toque de esa mano sobre la suya, y la forma en que los dedos de Yuuri hallaban espacio sobre los suyos, sintiendo la piel de esa manera tan íntima que ninguna otra vez había podido disfrutar.

Volvieron al silencio, por un momento. Yuri se sentía un poco más seguro allí porque por una extraña razón ya no tenía claro hacia donde lo estaba llevando todo ese viaje. Yuuri volvió a apretar su mano y Yuri quiso tenerla así por más tiempo.

—He estado pensando, cuando recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando dijiste que Otabek era tu primer amigo, que no quiero pasar por lo mismo. —¿Por que Yuuri seguía hablando como si estuviera en otra lengua? ¿Por qué lo sentía en otra frecuencia, a una similar con la que su pecho latía?—. Víctor tiene mucha razón al decir que soy egoísta, quizás soy el peor egoísta de la historia. Pero soy así, quiero todo, o no quiero nada. Dudo que pueda ser diferente.

—Yuuri...

Parecía una súplica su voz, pero sentía que lo estaba matando. La ansiedad, los nervios, el calor de esa mano, las ganas de hacer tanto y ya no saber qué hacer que Yuuri alimentaba con cada palabra, con cada pausa, con cada suspiro. Yuri se sintió mareado, porque la emoción lo desbordaba, y quería más que entrelazar sus manos, y quería más que saborear el sudor de piel contra piel. Porque sí, estaba notando que el agarre de Yuuri había incrementado, que estaba sudando, que estaba temblando, y era signos inequívocos de que pensaba soltar algo importante.

Pero no lo dijo. Yuuri, como solía hacer cuando sus nervios lo atacaban, dejó las palabras de lado y lo miró con una determinación casi teatral. Yuri notó el calor de los ojos marrones, el temblor de sus pupilas negras, el brillo que dibujaba su propio rostro consternado por las emociones y como se acercaba, como el preámbulo más largo de la historia.

El aire cortó su paso, sus labios se separaron porque pasaron de los ojos, hasta la nariz pequeña y finalmente sobre los labios que Yuuri ya estaba preparando para él. Sintió que sus pies se agarraron de sus zapatos, que sus músculos se contrajeron, y un gemido de ansiedad chocó contra los labios de Yuuri antes de que se encontraran. La humedad creando un efecto dominó en sus defensas, su lengua recobrando vida tan pronto los labios de Yuuri llegaron.

Y había esperado tanto por ese beso, lo había ansiado tanto, que Yuri no se hizo consciente de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando hasta que el brazo que tenía libre se había agarrado del cuerpo de Yuuri y lo apegó más para ser él quien buscará responder a la velocidad a la que quería ir en ese momento.

Pero Yuuri era mejor que él en todo, incluso besando, porque Yuri se sintió derretir cuando los dedos largos de Yuuri se aferraron contra su nuca y acarició la piel debajo de sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su lengua dentro de él. Tembló sosteniendolo y soltó su mano para sujetarle la mejilla, sin podérselo creer del todo. Tuvo que dejar escapar el rostro de Yuuri con un gemido descontento, sus labios vibrando y deseando más de esas caricias.

Abrió los ojos para notar los marrones tan cerca que podría saborear el aroma a café que le evocaba o el sabor a chocolate que despertaban ahora en sus labios, como si en el beso hubiera estado una barra entera derritiéndose en su paladar. Él era una combinación adictiva, por donde se mirara. Yuuri le sonrió, bajó la mirada entre nerviosa e indecisa, mientras volvía a trazar una línea curva en su mejilla cuadrada.

—Quiero todo. —Soltó de repente, levantando la mirada con la convicción que vio tantas veces en el hielo.

Quiero todo, quiero ganar, quiero ser el mejor, quiero ser el único... la certeza de esas afirmaciones golpeaban en sus retinas y lo empujaban a responder sí sí _sí_ , todas las veces. Yuri lo sabía, diría sí a todas ellas porque no había nada más que él quisiera darle a Yuuri que eso, todo. Todo porque quería ese _todo_ de vuelta y solo para él.

Se prometió darlo. Y lo confirmó retomando el beso, porque fue la única manera en que su lengua se animó a colaborar.

* * *

Como pueden ver, Víctor está casado y tiene un precioso hijo. Me estoy imaginando los buenos amigos que son Yuuri y él, al punto de que Víctor supiera ya los sentimientos de Yuuri y por eso hubiera empujado a Yuri a buscarlo. Veremos un poco más de eso en la siguiente entrega xD

Espero que les guste, y no estarle destruyendo la pareja a nadie (?)

Se lo dedicó a KingOfMisery, por ser promotor del evento y por quién decidí colaborar xD


End file.
